Sky Painters
by Candyshoez0
Summary: Sky Painters are the chosen ones forever carved into the skies, never lost, never lost in the folds of time as many are. Allen Walker just happens to be a teen aged boy who has a special talent that makes him a chosen one. he also happens to be the class mate of a certain Kanda Yuu, and maybe not ust a classmate, but a love interest? YULLEN HIGHSCHOOL AU


_Sky painters. The few chosen ones who get the honor to paint their lives forever into the skies. What do you think stars are? Yes, that is the legend isn't it? You can see history in the stars? You really can, but, you probably won't find Christopher Columbus's life in the sky for he was not chosen. No one of which you may find in the history books are in the sky. Maybe you are though. You may be chosen, just not know it. Have you ever tried painting on the sky? Maybe you can. Anyway, sky painters are the ones who make sure the sky isn't blank. If they didn't exist, the sky would always be white. Blank. Paper. Yes, it's true. People have indeed left planet earth and supposedly through the sky. But, they're really seeing the inside the sky. The beautiful lives of the sky painters in history. They just think they're in the universe. Also, the planets were also created by sky painters, but more skilled ones. The earth was made by the most skilled sky painter, Bookman. In fact, his grandson, Lavi, is also a great sky painter. He's right at the top with Allen Walker. But, the noah family are famously painters. They take the stars and turn them into black holes of death. When a sky painter's star is turned into a black hole, there are no happy days in their lives, no, only the pain and sorrow in their lives, and then they manifest into spirits who haunt the living._

Kanda Yuu, well, he's pretty average. Yullen!

**Star 1: Philia**

Kanda was just walking to class. As usual, girls were crowding around him in the hallway. But, he had a girlfriend, and they knew it. They just didn't like it. Today they were getting a new student today too… ugh. Kanda hated new students especially new guys. And this one was supposed to be attractive. Looks like Kanda would be getting a break off of being popular.

"Kanda!" Lenalee came running towards Kanda. She jumped on him and gave him a kiss. "What's your first class today?" she asked, clinging onto his arm. She asked the same thing everyday without fail and, without fail… "I bet we have the same class!" Yep, they do, just like they have for the past four months, no big deal though.

Kanda nodded.

"Yay! Did you hear? The new kid is coming today! And his first class is the same as ours! Isn't that great?!" yep. Great.

"Sure." kanda finally vocalized. The crowd of girls still hadn't gone away is you were wondering, they knew that they had a chance, because they really did. Kanda was getting sick of Lenalee.

"Yuu! Lena!" Lavi waved to them. The swarm of girls turned towards Black o High's second most eligible bachelor.

Next to his was a skinny white haired kid, he must be the new one. The girls starting screaming and tore Lavi away from the kid and starting crowding the kid. Sorry Lavi, you must now be the third most eligible…

"Is that the new kid?!" Lenalee's eyes sparkled and she left Kanda's side to go get a look at the kid.

"His name is Allen Walker, he's actually my third cousin on my dad's side." Lavi told Kanda happily.

"Your cousin?" Kanda was getting a bit interested.

Lavi looked outside and saw storm clouds forming and quickly got over to Allen.

"Hey! Everyone! There's a fire and the fire alarm's not working! Run!" everyone dispersed besides the three of them. Kanda, Lavi, and Allen.

The clouds left.

Kanda noticed the sudden change in weather. Strange.

"Anyway, I guess school is canceled, eh?" Lavi stated. Allen nodded.

"I'm Allen N. Walker, nice to meet you…" Allen stretched his hand out to Kanda. Kanda just looked at it with disgust. Allen retracted his hand and rubbed the back of his head.

"He's just a downer! Aren't ya Yuu?! *Queue sword* don't call him that by the way, just call him Kanda." Lavi happily stated. To Kanda, they were just too happy for his taste. Both of them had smiles that shone like the happiest fucking sun to ever exist. Gross.

"Anyway! What do you want to do Kanda, Allen?" Lavi asked.

"Who said anything about me going anywhere!?" Kanda asked.

"Come on Yuu, stop bein' a downer!" Kanda didn't even get a chance to say anything as Lavi grabbed his left arm and Allen grabbed his right arm. As they pulled him out, Allen looked up at him and smiled, the sky seemed to get just a little brighter. Just a little.

They got to the café of which they were apparently going to the whole time… it also happened to be where lenalee worked. Who knew?

"Kanda!" she called. And then had a surprised look on her face as she saw Allen sit next to Kanda, and Kanda not caring. Then, her eyes lit up. "Oh! You guys are friends now? That's great!" she yelled in delight.

Kanda grunted. Allen smiled. "I don't believe I introduced myself, I'm Allen Walker, nice to meet you." Allen smiled and shook her hand.

Lenalee blushed. Looks like Kanda would be out of a girlfriend soon.

"Hey Yuu, your girl is being swept away. Do something." Lavi whispered across the table.

Kanda grunted. He didn't care.

Lavi sighed. "I thought so." "hey Allen Lenalee's open now." he joked. Allen slapped across the face without his smile faltering. Then, Lavi and Allen both burst into a fit full of laughter. While Lenalee and Kanda both looked confused.

"Lavi, so not funny!" Allen yelled through his laughter.

"I know! But but, still…" Lavi was finishing up his laughter.

"What just happened," Lenalee asked.

"Oh, Allen here is gay." avi stated, and Allen nodded.

"Oh." Lenalee gasped. She obviously thought she could get a grip on him. Nope.

"Lenalee can I see you outside for second?" Kanda asked, he heard her gasp.

"Yeah, it's my break anyway!" she happily followed Kanda out.

"He's going to break up with her…" Allen stated, watching outside, waiting for the water works.

"Yep. He doesn't even like her, he just thought that maybe girls would leave him alone, but they didn't. and then, she refused to listen to him whenever he tried to end it, and he gave up. He's also tried gradually pulling away from her, it just hasn't worked."

"Maybe it raining would make it more romantic." Allen smirked at Lavi. A single tear falling out of his eye. And, outside, it started light showers.

Everyone was surprised at how fast the weather changed.

Outside Lenalee started crying and ran home.

Kanda came in, slightly wet.

"You shouldn't have done that." Lavi scorned quietly, Allen gave an apologetic smile. He wasn't sorry at all.

Kanda sat down.

"Did you make it gentle Yuu?" Lavi joked. Allen's smile went down a little.

"You liked her more than you let on didn't you?" Allen stated. He could see the slight hurt in his eyes.

Kanda looked away. The sky seemed to fit his mood more and more by the second.

Lavi looked outside. He was a little panicked. "Why don't we just calm down okay?" he tried. No one had any gear on for a storm today. And Lavi being panicked isn't going to help anything.

Allen's smile was almost completely gone, and his eyelids were drooping.

Kanda looked up because he heard some slight lightning. "What the hell? Is the weather bipolar?" he growled.

"Yes, kind of…" Lavi was getting nervous as it started raining, but the rain didn't go straight down. It went in zigzags. It didn't matter trying to make it go straight down right?

"Oi kid, you lucid?" Kanda tried shaking Allen.

He really looked like he was A. Dying. B. Possessed. Maybe both.

"Oh, Huh? oh, yeah. completely lucid." he replied, he put up his smile and again and watched as the rain lightened just a little. You see. if he made it stop raining completely someone would probably think something was up. therefore, he made sure it just lightened a little, he'd make it stop later.

"Well, looks like we're going to have to stay here for awhile anyway, considering the sky decided too start raining." Lavi tried to lighten the mood.

"Hey! The sky has feelings too!" Allen exclaimed as a clap of thunder went across the sky.

Lavi put his hands up in defense, "I know, I know, I'm sorry." he defended, he looked outside and it had almost completely stopped raining.

"We should start leaving now. I'm sure the rain won't drag on for much longer." Allen stated watching outside as the rain drizzled a little.

His two companions nodded and got up to leave.

when they got out the door, "Heya Yuu! Want us to walk you o your house?!" lavi exclaimed gleefully.

"Fuck no, take snowbell here home." he said grumpily walking towards his home.

"It's not snowbell santa!" Allen said to deaf ears.

"Santa?" Lavi questioned.

Allen pouted.

"But hey, he didn't really make you upset, did he? there's not a cloud in the sky." lavi said looking up at the smiling sun.

"Eh, I don't like getting wet, and you know that too." Allen smiled.

For the rest of the walk Allen and Lavi talked happily about the weather.

"So, you want to come in and have some coffee with me, Lavi?" Allen asked.

"Sure, it looks like it might rain for real." Lavi stated looking at the cloudy sky.

"Well, I'm not against rain." Allen smiled unlocking his gate.

"Obviously…" Lavi groaned.

Allen unlocked his front door and they walked in. Lavi plopped down onto Allen's red sofa, and Allen went into the kitchen to fix Lavi and himself, some coffee.

As Allen sat down, Lavi pulled away the curtains. " Even though you're not always happy, the weather always seems at least a little bit happier than it was before… why is that?" Lavi asked.

"Hmm, I don't know… When I'm in a bad mood, it either storms or it gets really hot or cold. if I'm sick it gets sticky, if I'm happy it's normally sunny, any other time, I can really just choose what kind of weather I want… anyway, can we talk about Kanda please?" Allen asked.

"Sure, what about him?" Lavi replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, he seems like he really only has one emotion, it's pretty rare." Allen said suggestively.

"And we both know that emotion isn't happiness." Lavi retorted.

"You don't know that." Allen tried.

"I do, and Allen, even if he only has one emotion, doesn't make him suitable for the Sky Painters." Lavi stated dryly watching the sky.

"Maybe, maybe not. don't jump to conclusions, I thought you wouldn't be suitable, but you were, even though you turned it down for the bookman line. I mean, you seem like a bipolar rabbit. you'd be the last person I'd look at and say 'oh look, we should give him the Sky Painters' test!' seriously?" Allen laughed.

Lavi pouted. "Most people in the Booman line would be perfect for the Sky Painters." Lavi stated.

"True, but before you, I didn't even know about the Bookman line, so… I wouldn't have looked at you. as a matter of fact, how did you make it? Who actually said you'd make perfect material?" Allen asked.

"It's a long story but, actually, the current Bookman suggested me, apparently he was friends with Cross." he said."Hmm, I guess it makes sense in way. But I didn't think Cross made recommendations anymore." Allen.

"He doesn't, at least not now, after me, he dropped off the map, remember?" he said.

Allen nodded before he looked outside, he smiled as they both looked outside to see that smile had caused a beautiful rainbow. Many passerby's stood nd stared at the beautiful specimen to brighten up their rainy day.

"See, it's not all bad."

**Umm hey so, ive had this in my unused story archives for awhile, and I was wondering what you guys think of it. HOPEFULLY, I'll see you guys next time with another chapter, thx.**


End file.
